halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team Alpha
Team Alpha was a splinter team of the Spartan-II Red Team of the United Nations Space Command. Introduction Team Alpha was the command team of Red Team during the First Battle of Reach and included: Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Joshua-029. Team Alpha was in charge of the other Spartan splinter teams and the four surviving Marines of Charlie Company. Their objective was to destroy a Covenant ship that was supplying a large number of Covenant troops in a valley nearby. First Battle of Reach Landing As the team made planet fall, their Pelican came under attack. The pilot was killed and the Spartans had to jump out of the rear exit. On landing, they suffered four casualties, and many Spartans were wounded. Upon arriving at the ODG Facility A-331, they found the remaining members of Charlie Company. Red Team split up after receiving a distress call from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 2-22 Defense of Reach Red Team split up into Teams Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta. Team Alpha set out to destroy the Covenant encampment in a valley nearby. There was 10,000 assorted Covenant troops in the valley. The team commandeered three Banshees and flew into the valley. They planned to deploy several Fury Tactical Nukes into the Covenant ship and destroy all the troops. This went according to plan, except that Joshua was killed. The group then fell back up the valley to a river, where they were attacked by a Hunter pair. One Hunter was killed when Kelly-087 crashed her Banshee into one of them. After that, they received a transmission from Team Beta that the generators were over-run and they might be able to save one of the last generators. After they contacted the other teams and told them to fall back to CASTLE Base, the two Spartan IIs then came across a vehicle depot full of Wraiths and Grunts. Secretly commandeering two Wraiths, they blew a path to CASTLE Base, where Team Delta was already dug in. CASTLE Base Regrouping with Team Delta outside CASTLE Base, they couldn't gain access until they whispered Oly Oly Oxen Free into the microphone to a metal reinforced door, and inside was Dr. Catherine Halsey. Dr. Halsey tended to their wounds and sent Fred on a supply run. Soon after, the base came under Covenant attack again, forcing them to activate "Operation: WHITE GLOVE" and seek shelter in the Titanium mines below the base. Whilst traveling through the caves, Frederic came across and tunnel which led to a Forerunner construct and a Forerunner Crystal that warped reality. Rescue After a short period of time in the cavern, they came under attack and the group fell back to a tunnel, but Isaac-039 and Vinh-030 were killed when they activated satchel charges and blocked the tunnel. Some time later, the tunnel was unblocked and they found John-117, the members of Team Gamma, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, an ODST named Corporal Locklear and Admiral Whitcomb. After a few minutes, the group realized that they were surrounded by thousands of Covenant troops; they then escaped after a brief firefight. They left Reach in a captured Spirit dropship, piloting it to the captured Covenant flagship Ascendant Justice. Slipspace Battle When the ship jumped into Slipspace, the Forerunner Crystal found on Reach distorted Slipspace and several other Covenant cruisers were engulfed in the bubble and a vicious battle started. The shots from the cruisers disappeared and reappeared in random places and destroyed several ships. On board the Ascendant Justice, several rogue units of Elites sabotaged the ships' plasma conduit, forcing the Spartans to perform a dangerous E.V.A mission to repair it. When a rogue plasma torpedo hit the dropship, Spartans Anton-044 and Li-008 and Petty Officer Second Class Polaski (The pelican and Spirit pilot) were killed. Their ship dropped out of the bubble and into normal space shortly after the repairs. Operation: FIRST STRIKE Team Alpha participated in the destruction of the Covenant space station Unyielding Heirophant. This mission was going alright until they came across a pack of Brutes and Grace-093 was killed in the skirmish. The station was destroyed by blowing the fusion reactors. The operation destroyed almost 500 Covenant ships, a sizable portion of the Covenant armada. Battle of Earth When the Covenant attacked Earth, Team Alpha defended against several attacks made by the Covenant for over two weeks, shortly after the In Amber Clad's slipsapce jump to pursue the Prophet of Regret. These attacks included a mission to Antarctica and the ocean floor. The most recent was to Cuba, to defend one of the last Space Elevators on Earth, the Centennial Orbital Elevator. During this mission, the Spartan IIs were reassigned to Onyx, and stole a Covenant ship to travel there. Battle of Onyx The Spartans were reassigned to Onyx, when Lord Hood received a transmission from Dr. Halsey and Cortana, explaining the events on Onyx and Installation 05. Landing on Onyx, they came under attack by the onyx Sentinels. They joined up with Kurt-051 and Dr. Halsey, along with the Spartan-IIIs Ash, Olivia, Mark,Tom, Lucy, Holly and Dante. Having fought their way to the centre of the Sentinel Building Plant, they destroyed it, but at the cost of a Spartan-III, Dante. When the Covenant attacked, the large team holed themselves up at the top of a pyramid-like structure. after a while, the battle turned ill, with the traps all destroyed by the Grunts. A pair of Hunters reached the top of the structure and would have killed Kelly, had it not have been for Holly's sacrifice. Will-043 then engaged one of the Hunters in hand-to-hand combat and killed it before getting shot and killed. The rest of the Spartans then retreated to the Dyson Sphere while Kurt detonated the nukes and killed himself and every Covenant in the area. Sources ru:Отряд_"Альфа" Category:Spartan Teams